Four in the Morning
by crimsonrosepetals
Summary: [Yuuram] R&R. Despite the outwardly ominous state of the nighttime, the emeraldeyed boy found solace in the quiet stillness and a sense of comfort in the arms of the blowing arctic wind. He leaned back slightly against the window frame and began to sing.


Disclaimer: I claim no ownership whatsoever to Kyou Kara Maou

Warning: Songfic. Product of LSS

Author's Notes: Hey there! This is my first Yuuram ever so please be nice and take it easy on the newbie when you review my fic. Please forgive any grammatical errors or typos. I hope you enjoy the story.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Four in the Morning

Wolfram couldn't sleep.

The clock on his bedside table read 3:49 am, approximately 5 hours, 29 minutes and roughly 36 seconds after he had tumbled into bed. He felt tired; it had been a rather trying day, although what, exactly, had reduced the boy to his current state of near-exhaustion yet utmost restlessness, Wolfram couldn't tell. Releasing a quiet but agitated sigh, the blond shifted slightly and turned to his right, expecting to find his bedmate fast asleep and half fallen-off his side of the bed.

His glance was met only by empty space.

Wolfram immediately sat upright, emerald-green eyes frantically taking in his surroundings. He was in his old bedchambers in Blood Pledge Castle, which would explain why his fiancé wasn't in bed with him. The young soldier allowed himself to relax slightly; it was all right, Yuuri was most probably in his own bedroom, asleep and unharmed. Then he remembered why he wasn't in the same room as his betrothed.

Yuuri and Wolfram had had yet another one of their periodic arguments, only this time was irrefutably their worst. The frequent spats were quickly becoming commonplace, so it wasn't surprising when the fiery, temperamental blond inevitably started the quarrel, declaring his fiancé the wimpiest, most heinous adulterer there possibly was. However, instead of the expected defense – that is, his denial of the mentioned allegations - the young king had snapped that if to become a heinous adulterer was the only way he would be able to get Wolfram off his case then he would gladly turn into one. After which, the black haired boy turned his back to the slightly shorter male and walked away, not noticing the effect of his words that had taken place.

Wolfram sighed once more, a soft, disconsolate sigh and got out of his cold bed slowly making his way to the window. Long, slender fingers unfastened the latch and pushed open the windowpane as their owner sat down on the sill, looking out into the early morning, just a few hours before dawn. It was pitch dark outside; the moon had taken into hiding behind the thick, black clouds. Very few stars were out, and the light they emitted was not enough to illuminate the castle grounds. There was nothing but silence; there appeared to be no sign of life anywhere around.

An ice-cold breeze fluttered through the window, chilling the fire wielder to his bones; the thin, gossamer nightgown he wore not helping him keep warm. Shivering slightly, he wrapped his slender arms around his willowy frame, not bothering to put anything else on to ward of the frost. Despite the outwardly ominous state of the nighttime, the emerald-eyed boy found solace in the quiet stillness and a sense of comfort in the arms of the blowing arctic wind. He leaned back slightly against the window frame and without really knowing why, he began to sing.

_Waking up to find another day  
The moon got lost again last night  
But now the sun has finally had it's say  
I guess I feel alright_

No, Wolfram thought as he closed his eyes. No, he wasn't alright.

_But it hurts when I think,  
When I let it sink in  
It's all over me  
I know you're here, in the dark  
I'm watching you sleep, it hurts a lot_

A broken heart was always painful, and Yuuri never failed to give him one, although the young Maou never seemed to realize that. Every time he flashed his gentle smiles at another person, every time he fled and hid from the blond, every night he edged away from his bedmate, refusing any physical contact and falling asleep without wishing him goodnight, Wolfram's heart broke in two. Then another day would start and his heart, which had barely been given any time to mend, would break once again.

This time though, the rejection had been too much. Yuuri's words did not only break Wolfram's heart; they shattered it completely to the point that it may never be restored. Wolfram wondered whether or not the double black knew during their fight that what he would say would have such an effect.

_And all I know is you've got to give me everything  
And nothing as good,  
You know I'd give you all of me_

The blond couldn't help but smile; a bitter, self-mocking smile at those lines and at the once that followed.

_I'd give you everything that I am  
I'm handing over everything that I've got  
Cause I wanna have a really true love  
Don't ever wanna have to go and give you up  
_  
Wolfram had already bequeathed Yuuri his absolute everything. As the king's soldier, he had had to pledge that his loyalty, his sword, his power and his life would belong solely to the Maou. As the other teen's companion, he had offered up his friendship, trustworthiness and constancy. Finally, as the black haired boy's future consort, he had promised to be ever faithful, caring, and loving. Yuuri had already possessed all that Wolfram could possibly give; his heart, his body (if Yuuri would have it), mind and soul. There was nothing left to offer and still, it wasn't enough.

_Stay up till four in the morning  
And the tears are pouring  
And I wanna make it worth the fight  
What have we been doing for all this time  
Baby if we're gonna do it come and do it right_

A small, imperceptible tear slid down the young Mazoku's pale, wan cheeks and he roughly brushed it away. Damn it! He didn't want to break down. He didn't want to cry. He swallowed back the tears that had flowed into his eyes, despite the constriction of his throat. Voice quavering just the slightest bit, Wolfram continued his whispered song.

_All I wanted was to know and say  
Don't wanna lose the love I found  
Remember when you said that you would change  
Don't let me down_

Change…yes, he knew someone had to change. But it wasn't Yuuri who had to. It was him. The blond knew that his fiancé couldn't stand his over-possessiveness and his insane jealousy but he couldn't help it. His jealousy was only the manifestation of his insecurities; his doubts and fears. He was weary; he was afraid that Yuuri might one day get tired of constantly dodging the issue of their accidental engagement and call if off. Or that the half-Mazoku would find someone else and leave the fire user. Wolfram wouldn't be able to take it if that were to happen.

_It's not fair, how you are  
I can't be complete, can you give me more  
_  
He didn't think it was right; that to him, Yuuri was the sun and to Yuuri, Wolfram was nothing more than just another one of the numerous stars in the sky. That the black haired wimp of a king, the most important person in the blond soldier's life, regarded him no differently than anyone else, and thought him unworthy of even a second glance.

_And all I know is you've got to give me everything  
And nothing as good,  
You know I'd give you all of me_

It wasn't fair. Wolfram bit his lip hard until he drew blood. It wasn't fair.

_I'd give you everything that I am  
I'm handing over everything that I've got  
Cause I wanna have a really true love  
Don't ever wanna have to go and give you up  
Stay up till four in the morning  
And the tears are pouring  
And I wanna make it worth the fight  
What have we been doing for all this time  
Baby if we're gonna do it come and do it right_

It was getting harder to breathe; his throat getting tighter and tighter by the second. More tears were gathering beneath his eyelids. The blond forcefully wiped at his eyes. He couldn't cry; he had to finish the song. He gasped for air and sang just as his voice began to break.

_Oh please, you know what I need  
Save all your lovin for me  
We can't escape the love  
With everything that you have_

All the while he was singing of his sorrows to the blue-black sky, the moon had decided to come out of its hiding to listen to his sad but beautiful voice and the teen was bathed in the silver-gold moonlight, looking every bit as a fallen angel would. Even the stars shone a little more brightly, as if shimmering with the same unshed tears that threatened to fall from the Mazoku's emerald eyes.

Wolfram sang the bridge and the chorus one last time before abruptly breaking off, unable to sing any longer. He was tired; drained of all energy, completely spent because of everything that had transpired between his fiancé and himself. He knew he would have to apologize and hope for the double black's forgiveness; he didn't think he would ever be able to rest with the thought of Yuuri being angry with him weighing down upon him. But that could wait till the morning; for now he had to try and rest.

The blond was just about to stand up from the windowsill and return to his bed when his blanket was draped over his trembling form and someone wrapped their arms around him from behind. "I didn't know you were such a good singer, Wolfram. You're voice is really nice."

He quickly glanced over his shoulder and saw his fiancé there, looking at him warmly, a small, affectionate smile dancing on his lips. Wolfram's eyes widened in shock. "Yuuri…"

Yuuri's embrace tightened, his hands traveling across the blond boy's frozen arms, trying to warm them up. "Mou, Wolf. Your skin feels like ice and you're shaking a lot. You could really get sick because of standing in front of your open window in nothing but this when it's really cold outside, you know."

The green-eyed boy turned away and remained quiet. He didn't understand; why was Yuuri acting as if the fight never happened?

"Gomen." Wolfram felt Yuuri's fingers lift his chin, forcing him to look at the slightly taller male. There was regret in his eyes, and also concern and something else. There was a strange light in the depths of his black eyes; some different emotion Wolfram couldn't place. "I'm sorry for saying those things Wolf. I swear I didn't mean them and I honestly didn't want to hurt you. Please forgive me?"

The teen shook his blond head. "It should be me who should apologize. I shouldn't have overreacted; it's just that-"

Yuuri silenced him with a finger. "It's okay. I understand. I shouldn't have upset you. I'm sorry; I promise I'll try to give you a little more attention from now on. I want to make this fiancé-thing work out, so please don't give up on me yet. Okay?"

Wolfram smiled, even though his eyes filled once again. He nodded silently.

"Mou…don't cry anymore Wolf." The black haired boy gently wiped the tears away.

"I wasn't crying, wimp! I just had something in my eye." he retorted, but without heat. Yuuri laughed out loud.

"Okay, okay. Now will you come to bed? I can't get any sleep without you." Wolfram's smile became much brighter and he took Yuuri's outstretched hand and let himself be led back to his bed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ugh. What sap. Oh well. Please kindly leave a comment on your way out. No flaming.


End file.
